You're My Best Friend
by lozlife
Summary: It's been three years since the defeat of Yuga, and Link and Princess Zelda have become best friends. But Zelda knows that Link has been hiding something from her lately, and she's determined to find out what it is. (ALBW; zelink. I think this is a K but I'll give it a T rating just in case. It gets a little steamy at the end I guess).


**Hey everyone!**

 **This is a little A Link Between Worlds thing I did recently while working on new chapters for my other stories. I originally wasn't going to publish it since it was just a practice piece, but then I noticed the lack of ALBW zelink on this site so I thought I'd contribute to the cause. This takes place 3 years after the events of the game.**

 **Also, I was hoping to possibly get some feedback on this so that I can improve my multichapter fics.**

 **Anyways, since there's no official age for Link and Zelda in ALBW, I'm headcanoning that they are the same age, and were about 14/15 at the time of the game, and are now 17/18.**

 **Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Princess Zelda lay flat on her back in the center of her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had retired to her chambers a few hours ago, yet she was still wide awake. Although she was exhausted, sleep remained elusive. Something had been nagging at the young princess, and Zelda had been tossing and turning all night because of it.

She groaned and sat up, rubbing her tired face with her hands. She clearly was not going to get enough rest. Zelda wondered if a little walk might tire her out and soothe her into slumber.

She rolled out of bed and sluggishly made her way towards the large wardrobe on the other side of her room. She pulled open the top drawer and picked out a robe, which she slipped on over her nightgown. She left her long hair hanging loosely down her back, and didn't bother to don her gold tiara. There was no need to make herself appear regal, or even presentable. It was the middle of the night, and the only people who she could possibly run into were her guards. Anyone else in the castle at this hour would have been intruding.

Zelda yawned and tied the robe around her waist, padding barefoot towards the door. She quietly turned the knob and pulled the door open, cringing as she heard the hinges creak. She pulled the noisy door shut behind her and began her path down the long corridor.

Zelda wasn't exactly heading in a specific direction; she just wanted to get up and stretch her legs. As she trekked through the castle's halls, she passed a few of the regular night shift guards. She greeted them with a simple "good evening," to which they smiled and nodded politely in response. The guards said nothing to the princess about being up at such an hour - they were quite used to Zelda's afterhours appearances. It was something she had started doing when she was younger - right after she lost her parents. Zelda found trouble sleeping during normal hours after the many times she had cried herself to sleep. Although her insomnia got better with time, she never quite kicked the habit of taking midnight strolls every once in a while.

As she dragged herself along the carpeted floors, Zelda tried to force her mind to clear itself. Truth be told, she knew why she had been so troubled lately. Her best friend, Link, had been acting very odd around her.

Being one of the higher-ranking knights on the castle guard, Zelda was used to seeing Link all the time. It was his job to protect the castle as a whole, including both the princess and her nursemaid, Impa.

Link, however, usually ignored the rest of his duties and chose to act as Zelda's personal guardian only. He accompanied the princess nearly every time she left the castle, and sometimes even when she didn't. It wasn't unusual for Zelda to ask Link to "supervise" a council meeting or act as her security for the day - even when she faced no apparent threats. They did this all under the guise of "Hyrule's Hero and best knight protecting the princess," but they both knew that was really just an excuse to spend more time together.

When peace was restored to Lorule, and Zelda returned home with Link, she realized that she didn't want her life to go back to the way it always had been. Being the ruler of the kingdom at such a young age prevented Zelda from having many friends - or any friends at all, really. She had a close relationship with Impa, was like a mother to her, but it was not the same as having another youth with whom she could share all her joys and sorrows.

It was Impa who came up with the idea to make Link a knight. It was true that the boy needed to be properly rewarded for his heroic deeds, but Zelda had her own secret, selfish reasons for wanting to knight the hero. Knighting Link would mean that he would be spending a great deal of time at the castle, and Zelda truly wanted him there. Link had also been through a great ordeal for someone their age, and Princess Zelda found solace in the fact that she might finally be able to connect with someone in her life.

When Link was finally knighted, Zelda immediately threw herself into their friendship. She trusted him with her deepest secrets, as she knew she could trust him with her life. He travelled around Hyrule with her, showing her all the spots around the kingdom that had once been portals to Lorule.

They had spent nearly waking moment together for the past 3 years, and Zelda would not have it any other way. She cared for Link more than anyone else in the world, and she was happy whenever she spent time with him.

Zelda was not above admitting that she yearned for a relationship like the ones the princesses of the past had with their heroes. When Link first came to her, and she immediately recognized the hero in him, she wondered if he would be the one for her - just like in the legends. But they were so young at the time that Zelda knew better than to try to make more of it than what it was.

But since they'd grown, Zelda could not get certain thoughts of Link out of her head.

He was her dear friend first, and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. But still, Zelda couldn't help but fantasize about what life could be like if she ever acted on her romantic feelings for Link. One day she would be the queen, and she dreamt of ruling the kingdom with the hero of her land - and the love of her life - by her side as king. Perhaps she would even commission a portrait of the two of them, cuddling in each other's arms, to be hung next to the similar portrait of her ancestors that Zelda had admired for so long.

Despite her deep affections for Link, Zelda had been unable to coax him into telling her what was wrong. Something had been bothering him, that much was apparent, but the princess hadn't the slightest idea what it was.

Lately, Link had been distant and quiet around Zelda. Well, quieter than usual. Although he was the silent type by nature, Link always had things to talk about with Zelda. But for the past week, Zelda hadn't been able to get him to talk about anything. Whenever she tried to ask what was on his mind, he'd offer up a lame excuse - such as tiredness or absent-mindedness - and then slink away. But Zelda knew that there was more to it than that.

She was completely lost in thought as she stalked down a dark corridor of one of the castle's upper floors. All of a sudden, a loud crash rang through the air, startling Zelda out of her daydream. She jumped and whipped her head around, checking first to see if anyone else was in the hallway. There wasn't a single guard in sight. She whirled around and faced the direction the sound came from - the door to the library. Zelda had been so preoccupied that she hadn't even realized which part of the castle she had wandered to.

"Hello?" she said tentatively. She crept towards the wooden double doors, wishing she had some type of weapon on her person.

"Is anyone in there?" Zelda said to the door. She didn't know whether or not she wanted a response. She was greeted with silence.

 _Who could possibly be in there?_ She thought to herself. None of the guards were in the library, and there should be no one else in the castle at this time.

Still not satisfied, she decided to investigate further.

Holding her breath, Zelda pushed open the heavy doors and stepped into the large room. The library was dark, as it was the middle of the night, but a dim light flickered in a corner towards the back.

Zelda tiptoed in the direction of the light. As she inched closer to the soft glow, she realized that its source was a burning lantern. She also noticed a small mass - a person - huddled in the corner, surrounded by piles of opened books. Once Zelda was close enough to see the person's face, she gasped.

The intruder looked up at her, his glimmering with shame as he realized that he had been caught. Zelda's expression softened, and she exhaled a sigh of relief as she locked eyes with her best friend, the Hero of Hyrule.

* * *

TWO HOURS EARLIER

It was a silent night in Hyrule Kingdom, save for the soft chirping of the crickets that hopped across the grassy fields. The pale light of the moon shined down upon the young hero as he sat on the edge of the small cliff where his house was built. His legs were dangling down over the edge, and he was kicking his boots into the rock behind his heel.

His mind had been clouded with thoughts lately - thoughts that wouldn't seem to go away. His hand glided to the magic leather pouch that rested on his hip. Without looking down, Link reached into the pouch and pulled out an item.

As of late, Hyrule's Hero had grown to miss the friend who had originally sold him all the weapons in his pouch - the weapons he still used to this day. Though they hadn't known each other long, Ravio played a crucial part in Link's life. He was his best friend.

Except for Princess Zelda, of course. Link smiled to himself as he thought of the golden haired princess, the one who was currently sound asleep in the castle just north of where he lived. Link looked down at the item he had pulled out - the fire rod - and stared at it in his hand. He absent-mindedly twirled it between his fingers as he thought about what his Lorulean counterpart might be up to right now.

Link tilted his head back and gazed skyward, admiring the thousands of stars shining in the sky. It was a lovely night, and Link hated the fact that he was spending it in such distress.

He didn't know why he'd all of a sudden gained such an interest in travelling to Lorule. He wasn't even sure where the idea had come from in the first place. It had been three years since he'd last seen Ravio and Princess Hilda. And he had never been bothered by that fact until now.

Link enjoyed his life as a Knight of Hyrule. He felt a greater sense of purpose as a knight than he had as a blacksmith's apprentice. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate his time working with Gulley's father - no, he was truly grateful for it. The older man had been very understanding when Link told him that he was becoming a knight, and encouraged Link to do whatever he felt was right. And Link did feel that this was right. He felt proud to spend his life serving Hyrule - and Princess Zelda.

Link loved every minute that he spent with the princess. When he first met her, after Seres was tuned into a painting, Link never imagined that there would come a day when Zelda viewed him as her equal. She exuded poise and regality; she was the perfect embodiment of a princess. Link saw firsthand how benevolent, wise, and strong she was as a leader. He greatly admired how much she cared for her people. Link had always respected Zelda, but he had no idea how much he would grow to like her.

Princess Zelda was the only person in this world who truly understood what Link had been through. After they became friends, she opened up to Link about what her life had been like before Yuga showed up. Her parents died when she was still very young, so she was practically raised by Impa. Although she was not yet of age, and still technically a princess, she was the ruler of the kingdom.

Through time, Link came to see just how stressful that responsibility was. Princess Zelda always had to put on a happy face, and show professionalism and grace even when she didn't feel like it. Behaving so elegantly all the time was a sign of her maturity, and attested to her effectiveness as a monarch.

But it was also proof that she had to grow up too quickly. Link knew what that was like. Zelda didn't get to have a childhood, or normal teenage experiences.

Link was thankful that he and Zelda could be so open with each other about these things. It was comforting to know that he had such a good friend. He knew she was the princess to everyone else, but to Link, Zelda was just a girl. A girl who was his best friend. Zelda was a girl who made Link smile when he was sad. She was a girl who Link missed when he went all day without seeing her.

Link was just a boy, and Zelda was a just girl that Link most definitely loved.

But he tried not to think much of that, for Zelda was, after all, the princess. Despite being the same age, and her best friend, Link knew that he and Zelda were not in the same league.

Even so, Link felt a connection with her. It something he couldn't describe, like a bond that he didn't think could ever break.

Because of this, Link became even more worried of how Zelda would react to him telling her he wanted to go back to Lorule. He let out an exasperated sigh as his mind circled back to its original dilemma.

He wanted to tell Zelda about his idea. But what would she say? Would she think he's an idiot for wanting to go back to a place where such terrible things happened? Or would she think he's immature for clinging on to friendships that ended years ago?

Link didn't understand why it was necessary for their two kingdoms to be separated in the first place. Why couldn't they maintain any connection at all? If Lorule's Triforce really had been restored, and their kingdom saved, then why was it some forbidden place that he could never travel to again?

Even after all this time, Link still had his doubts that their kingdom had reverted back to its original glory. When Link was there, it was a barren, desolate place, overridden with monsters. He just couldn't fathom a world in which it was comparable to Hyrule. He wanted to go there, to see for himself the mysterious place that he could now only dream of. He wanted to see Ravio and Princess Hilda.

And he wanted Zelda to go with him.

Link needed her to be with him on this. He couldn't do it without her. Zelda was his rock - she grounded him to reality. She was wise by nature, which was a balance that Link needed. She often talked him out of doing stupid and reckless things.

Without paying attention to his own actions, Link flicked his wrist a little too forcefully and accidentally activated the fire rod he was still spinning in his hand. Brightly burning flames instantly shot out of the rod and swirled onto the ground below. A stray flame came into contact with Link's wrist and he yelped, clutching the searing hand to his chest.

He cursed himself for his own stupidity. If he had known he was going to be this careless tonight, he would have worn his red tunic instead of his usual green one.

Once the flames died out, Link stashed the fire rod back into his leather pouch. He remembered when Zelda once told him that the heroes of the past used similar magic pouches on their adventures. This allowed them to carry multiple items and weapons at a time, much like Link did. He tried to recall the title of the book she had read that from, vaguely remembering that it spoke of various other legends of the heroes past.

Link perked his head up as the metaphorical lightbulb went off in his head.

Perhaps the answer to his question about Lorule was not so far away from him after all.

Link slid off the edge of the small cliff and hopped onto the ground below. Without stopping to think, he jogged through the field - away from his house and past the trees - straight to the entrance of Hyrule Castle. However, he didn't proceed through. Instead, he decided to walk around to the back.

He could have gone in through the front doors if he really wanted to. Link was one of the highest-ranking knights in the whole kingdom, second only to the commander himself. No one would have denied him entry to the castle.

But it was late at night, and Link didn't want to draw attention to himself. Besides, stealth was something he was no stranger to.

He crept around the side of the castle, being careful not to make too much noise. Once he reached one of the end of the wall that compromised the castle's exterior, Link ran behind the corner. He reached into his pouch and pulled out his hookshot. He aimed it at one of the pillars on the upper level and released the coiled chain, rocketing upwards. Once he landed on the marble platform of the second floor, he hid behind a nearby pillar. He checked to see if there were any guards present, and saw none. Confirming that the coast was clear, Link headed towards the green doors that lead into the castle.

Once he was inside, it didn't take Link long to locate the castle's library. There weren't that many guards working the night shift, making his stealth mission quite easy. He did, however, almost run into one guard as he rounded a corner after dashing up a staircase. But Link was fast, and he managed to swiftly hide himself in a broom closet before the guard even noticed his presence. The whole ordeal would have been a lot easier if he still had the ability to merge into walls.

Link had finally reached the library on the third floor of the castle. It was pitch black inside, so Link pulled out his lantern. He had only been in there a few times with Zelda, so he wasn't entirely sure where anything was. However, after a few minutes, he realized that everything was organized alphabetically.

Link didn't know which book he was actually looking for, which made things a bit difficult. He decided to take out any book he came across that looked even remotely like it could have the answers he was looking for. He ended up with a small mountain of old texts and storybooks, and no idea where to begin.

Figuring that he better get started, Link sank down to the floor in a corner of the room. He flipped open a book and briefly looked over its contents. Seeing nothing about Lorule and feeling discouraged, he tossed that book aside and reached for another. He repeated this process with about seven books before he finally found one with a chapter about travelling between worlds. It made no mention of Lorule, but it was the only lead Link had so far.

He spent around an hour reading the book, engrossed in tales of time travel, teleportation methods used by the Sheikah, and even travel in the sky. Though he had found nothing yet about merging through the walls, Link felt inclined to try one of the other methods mentioned in the book. Though he was unfamiliar with most magic, he thought it was worth a shot. It seemed promising enough and, besides, it worked for the heroes in the past.

Link wished he could show all of this to Zelda. She knew so much more about history than he did, and she herself was gifted with some magic. She surely would be helpful to Link in his endeavors.

 _No,_ he thought, shaking his head. Lorule wasn't supposed to be connected to Hyrule anymore. Zelda wouldn't approve of any of this; it was too dangerous He had to do this alone.

He was focused on a passage about the types of wizards and witches known for teleportation when he heard a horrible squeaking sound.

Link looked up from the page he was on and saw a large rat running across the floor. Wanting to easily dispose of the vermin, Link stood up and unsheathed the sword that was strapped to his back. He slashed at the rat with one long swipe. He hit the rodent, but also managed to hit the leg of a table that was on his side.

The table must not have been very sturdy, because as soon as the blade hit its leg, the piece of furniture came crashing down to the floor. The wood made a loud banging sound as it fell against the library's stone floors, and Link cringed. He hoped that none of the guards on the other levels heard him. Link listened, but heard no one climbing the stairs to investigate.

He hurried back to the corner he had been sitting in, grabbing one of the books he had left strewn across the floor. He pulled it into his lap and continued scanning the page for any helpful information. Link was relieved, as he assumed that no one heard his clumsiness. To his dismay, a voice cried out from just beyond the library's doors:

"Hello?"

Link froze. That was not one of the guards. He recognized Zelda's voice anywhere.

 _What is she doing here this late at night?_ Link thought to himself. He glanced at the clock hanging above one of the bookshelves on the wall - it was just past 3:30 in the morning.

Link tried his best to remain quiet, hoping that she'd go away. He didn't really feel like explaining himself to her right now, and he was too tired to come up with a good lie.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem like Zelda was giving up. Her voice was louder this time, and Link assumed that she had moved closer to the door to inspect the situation.

"Is anyone in there?" she asked, her light voice wavering through the walls of the room. She sounded almost frightened. A part of Link wanted to burst open the door and tell her that it was just him, so that she wouldn't be scared anymore. Another part of him was scared himself that she would be angry if she found out it was him who had snuck into the library in the middle of the night.

The door creaked open, and Link remained frozen in place. He held his breath and willed his body to be still, hoping in vain that Zelda wouldn't see him. He should have hid behind a shelf, or at least hid the books he had been looking through, but Link's mind was drawing a blank.

He watched Zelda's silhouette glide across the room, approaching the corner where he sat. Link gulped as she eventually became close enough to him that her face was illuminated by the soft glow of his lantern.

Astonishment dawned on her face as she finally realized who she was looking at.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, walking to where he was crouched in the corner. He hurriedly slammed the cover of the book shut, stashing it behind his back.

"Nothing," he replied. Zelda raised an eyebrow at him.

"Clearly you were doing something. Show me that book you just hid behind your back."

She placed a hand on her hip and gave Link a stern look. Zelda wasn't going anywhere until she got what she wanted. Link sighed in defeat and reached behind himself to pull out the old text he had been reading. There was no use in lying to Zelda; she was smart enough to figure out for herself any secret he tried to keep from her. Besides, Link got no pleasure hiding things from her.

Link tossed the book towards Zelda, who caught it midair. She turned it over in her hands so that she could examine its cover.

"Legends of Hyrule and the Great Goddesses?" she asked, looking at the book inquisitively. She began to flip through its pages, as if searching for a clue that would lead her to whatever it was that Link was trying to find.

"Link, if you wanted a history lesson, you could have just come to me. I know what pretty much all these books say by heart."

Link bit his lip and nodded. She made a good point. Figuring that he wasn't going to be able to do anymore research that night, he pushed himself off the floor and stood up. He brushed imaginary dirt off his tunic, and glanced to his side. He caught sight of some other books he had previously flipped through still lying on the floor, opened. He carelessly kicked them to the side, hoping that Zelda did not start questioning him about those books, too.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry I snuck in here, Zelda. I'll leave now."

He began to make his way out of the library, not bothering to say anything else to Zelda as he walked past her. But before he could leave, Link felt the princess grab hold of his arm. He stopped walking and turned around to face her. Zelda's small hand curled around his muscle. The green fabric of his sleeve wove between her fingers.

"Wait, Link," she said quietly. Her clear blue eyes bore into his own. Link noticed her concerned expression as he peered down at her. He started to grow worried.

"What is it, princess?" he whispered back to her. She was still clutching his arm, and he didn't try to move away. She hesitated briefly before speaking softly again.

"You're my best friend and I…I…I know that something is going on with you."

She looked at the ground. The hand that was grasping Link's bicep began to slide down his arm, towards the hem of his sleeve. She stopped when her fingertips lightly grazed his palm.

"I wish you would tell me what it is."

Link said nothing, electing only to stare at the somber princess standing before him. He thought about how close they'd grown over the past few years. He thought about how much he cared for her, and how she'd confided in him time after time.

He remembered how when he first became a knight, he was self-conscious about being so much younger and smaller than all the other soldiers. But Zelda had told him not to worry, and assured him that he was going to be the strongest knight in all of Hyrule. Link remembered how he had still been shorter than her at the time.

Link had wanted his mission to remain secret. He originally planned on this being his journey, and his journey alone. Ever since he was a child, Link had been on his own. That was how it had always been, and that was how it always would be. He had never gone out of his way to try and change this, and saw no point in trying. He had simply gotten used to it.

Yet when he stared at Princess Zelda, the girl who had become his closest companion, Link realized that he was wrong. He did, in fact, have someone to share this with.

Slowly, Link closed his hand around Zelda's, lacing his fingers through hers. She lifted her head to meet his eyes. He was smiling at her.

"Forgive me, Zelda. I was convinced that I had to do this on my own. But I realize now that I don't. There is something I've been hiding. But now, I want to share it with you."

Link took a deep breath, locking his eyes on Zelda to steady himself.

"I want to find another entrance to Lorule. I spent so much time there, and it was such an important part of my life, and it just kills me to think I'll never go there again. I mean, I know we didn't know each other for that long, but Ravio was my friend. And Princess Hilda…despite everything she did, I forgive her."

He knew he was speaking too fast, and that his voice was unsteady, but he didn't care. Zelda needed to know everything.

"It's been bothering me for a little while now. I came to the library to try to find out if there's another way in, and I think there is. I haven't found it yet, but I know it's somewhere."

He paused, and Zelda did not try to interrupt.

"Besides," he continued, "aren't you even just a little curious to see how they're doing? You and I, we wished upon the Triforce for their kingdom to be saved, yet we have no proof that it actually was…I just want to see that our friends are alright."

Link felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his chest. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and looked at Zelda anxiously. She was quiet, as if she was thinking about what she was going to say next. Link hoped it would be something positive.

"Link.." she murmured. Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"You are so courageous and kind. Even after all Lorule has put you through, you still long to return there. I will always be amazed by how much you care for others."

Link blushed deeply at Zelda's words, and she beamed at him. He squeezed her had gently, but then his smile faltered.

"But….there is something I need to know," Link said hesitantly. He looked off to the side, embarrassed. He felt his cheeks redden with heat.

"Yes, Link?" Zelda said in a low voice.

"Will you come with me? I know that we are supposed to be disconnected from Lorule for good, and I know that you will probably get in trouble if anyone found out about this. I know it's dangerous, but I'll be there to protect you. I just don't want to do this without you. If I swear not to let any harm come your way, will you be by my side?"

Zelda did not answer him right away, and Link brought his other hand in between their bodies to hold her smaller hand between his two palms.

"I know that you have a duty to the kingdom, and I'm not asking you to leave for good - or even for a long time. In fact, it is I who will remain here with you. Forever, if you'll let me. But I have to do this, or at least try to do it, or else I'll always regret it. And I want you to come with me, Zelda. You're my best friend, and - honestly - you mean everything to me. And there's no one I'd rather do this with than you."

The room fell silent when Link stopped talking. Their hands were still intertwined, but Zelda was staring at Link vacantly. His breathing was heavy as he prayed for her to say something, _anything_ , when Zelda suddenly flung herself towards him.

She threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his. Link froze in place, stunned, and felt his eyes nearly bulge out of his head. It only took a moment for the initial shock to wear off, and then Link was closing his eyes, kissing Zelda back soundly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body tightly against his own. He pressed his lips into hers as he ran his hands up and down her sides, grabbing onto her hips. Zelda began moving her mouth more aggressively against his in response. She ran her hands through his messy hair, tangling the strands in knots between her fingers. She knocked his green cap off in the process, but Link didn't seem to mind.

He felt Zelda's tongue brush lightly against his lips, so he tilted his head to the side to give his princess better access. Briefly, Link worried if he'd be thrown in the dungeons for engaging in such inappropriate activity with the ruler of the kingdom. But then, Zelda pressed her palms against his chest and gently bit down on his bottom lip, and Link decided he didn't care if he'd be executed. He shuddered involuntarily and slid his tongue against hers, grazing her lower back lightly with his hands.

Zelda pulled away abruptly, and Link furrowed his brow.

"Please don't stop," he whined shamelessly. His entire body felt hot, and Zelda's lips were red and swollen - proof that what had just happened was real. She smiled up at him.

"Link, do you really want to have our first kissing session in this dusty old library?"

The young hero's eyes lit up. He circled his arms around Zelda again.

"First? So there's going to be more?" he asked excitedly, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Zelda giggled and leaned in towards him. She cupped his face between her hands and kissed him lightly.

"I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself."

Link pulled Zelda back into his embrace and held her close. He sighed in content. Zelda leaned her head against Link's chest and he rested his chin atop her head. He wanted this moment to last forever.

They stayed like that for a little while longer, quietly enjoying each others' presence and not thinking about anything else. Link felt satisfied knowing that from now on, no matter what happened, he'd never be alone again. His best friend - and the woman who held his heart - would always be by his side.

Whatever happened in Lorule - if they even found a way there - Link was ready for, because Zelda would be with him. Link didn't know what adventures the future had in store for him. He did't know where he'd end up, or how he'd get there. But he did know that from now on, he had a companion by his side whom he loved more than anything. And that was enough for Link.

Finally, Zelda spoke up.

"Come, my hero. Let's find a way to Lorule together."

* * *

 **So yeah, that was just a one-shot (I think).Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Zelink forever!**


End file.
